releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Deity of Gods
Deity of Gods (called 'the floating island' by humans) is a piece of land able to float in the air, powered by magic and constructed by the Demons, based on the inheritance left behind by the perished Underground Civilization. Overview As a Deity of Gods could allow the demons, who heavily depend on Red Mist to live, to move freely without them having to worry about their red mist supply due to its ability to produce and carry Red Mist, the demons considered it to be a key part of their plan to defeat the Sky-sea Realm. However, they had to deploy it in the Western Front first to reverse their losses against humanity and ultimately defeat them. History The Deity of Gods is the legacy handed down to both the demons and sky-sea realm after their assimilation of the Underground Civilization.Chapter 1384 According to what Valkries told Roland, the Deity of Gods is essentially made by merging a magic core into a Red Mist producing obelisk. To stabilize the core parameters, the demons went through multiple trials, one of them occurring about a century ago in Tapunise City which ended with the almost total destruction of the city. The violent magic power ripped the stratum and caused structures to collapse and shatter while being razed. Countless inferior demons were flung into the air and turned into mashed meat after falling to the ground. To seal off information leak, the King ultimately termed it as a magic power accident. Although the damage was disastrous, the plan did not stop, and instead increased in pace. One of the reason was the approaching Battle of Divine Will, the other being the demons' urgent need to cast off the restrictions of the Red Mist. The disaster allowed the higher-ups to realize the possibility of the plan. The Deity of Gods was their final result.Chapter 1386 The realization of the Deity of Gods took nearly a hundred years and expended countless materials.Chapter 1344 Strategic Value With its ability to float and move in the sky, the demons viewed the Deity of Gods as the only way to counter the Sky-sea Realm. Upon taking over the humans' territory, the demons would gain time to rest and reorganize, and to build even more Deity of Gods to ascend the skies, bringing a massive army of Mad Demons to attack the Sky-sea Realm. The demons considered it their ultimate weapon.Chapter 1170 Functionality and Structure Magic power penetrated over a few thousand kilometers into the ground and raised the land spanning dozens of kilometers, forming a stable foundation. When viewed from above, it would be that of a floating island. But from below, the view would be a wide top and narrow bottom, like an inverted mountain peak. After multiple revisions to the magic power of the core, the Deity of Gods had the abilities to float and move in the sky. The Deity of Gods is more or less circular in shape with a diameter of 50 to 60 kilometers, comparable to the Impassable Mountain Range. The upper portion and the spine are able to unleash gigantic stone spears, capable of firing at least 15 kilometers.Chapter 1404 The Core of the Deity of Gods The core of the Deity of Gods was the obelisk. According to Valkries' explanation, it was situated in the middle of the city. For the convenience of accumulating the Red Mist, the Inferior demons surrounded the obelisk and constantly dug deep pits—which was also their main jobs as magic-incapable demons. Being more dense than air, the Red Mist gradually fell to the bottom and formed the Red Mist Pond which gradually expanded into a lake over the years. The towers close to the walls of the pit would eventually fall into the lake and become part of the large pit.Chapter 1409 It was rumored that the obelisk wasn't that large in the beginning, but would grow continuously like a living animal while the accumulated Red Mist would expand. From these two points, one could roughly gauge the age of a demon city. From the size of the Red Mist lake and the obelisk in its center, it can be inferred that the city in the center of the Deity of Gods is ancient. Magic Power Barrier As discovered by the Aerial Knights, the Red Mist lake in the center of the Deity of Gods is protected by a magic power barrier, similar to the ones used by Senior Demons, except it has a much wider scope.Chapter 1411 As the magic stones used by Senior Demons are incapable of covering the entire region, Valkries concluded that it must be the result of Nassaupelle's research accomplishing this feat. Valkries explained to Roland that the idea behind this achievement was using a core apparatus to simulate the cyclone structure of the magic stone and amplify its result substantially. Although the idea has been there for quite some time, it hasn't been possible to turn into reality until now due to many restrictions on it. Valkries also expressed how it came as a surprise to itself that Nassaupelle succeeded in it. Chronology Although the demons' initial plan was to use the Deity of Gods against the Sky-sea Realm after its completion, either on the Eastern Front in a defensive way or to directly attack the Sky-sea Realm, the developments in the Western Front caused them to eventually deploy it there. Before deployment It was shortly after the death of Ursrook, the then commander of the advanced troops of the Western Front,Chapter 1169 that Hackzord, who was the Senior Lord responsible for the Western Front, mentioned the possibility of deploying the Deity of Gods at the Western Front for the first time during a Holy See meeting to its fellow Senior Lords and the Demon King. However, it was quickly rejected by both Blood Conqueror, the commander at the Sky-sea Realm front, and the Demon King. In fact, even Hackzord itself thought, at the time, that the suggestions Ursrook sent to it before dying regarding the Western Front were a little too audacious and that it was mentioning them at the Holy See meeting only because it considered it as its duty to the king. Change of plans Nevertheless, Hackzord would have to suggest using the Deity of Gods on the Western Front once more at a Holy See meeting, this time believing they must do whatever they can to crush the humans once and for all before it was too late. Its change of heart was due to it experiencing how fast the humans were improving in this third Battle of Divine Will and that if they didn't defeat the humanity soon, in its own words it would result with the complete extinction of their race under the attack from both humanity and the Sky-sea Realm. After much effort, Hackzord managed to convince the King and the majority of the Senior Lords, and the King ordered the Deity of Gods to be sent to the Western Front once it was completed. The aim was to seize the humanity's legacy shard with the help of the Deity of Gods before focusing on the Eastern Front and the Sky-sea Realm, as absorbing humanity's legacy shard into theirs would make their race much stronger.Chapter 1345 First contact with humans Interestingly, the Deity of Gods' first contact with humans wasn't on a battlefield, instead it involved a bunch of nobles from the Kingdom of Everwinter who had pledged allegiance to the demons through Hackzord. Hackzord was the one who brought them to see the Deity of Gods before it was deployed in the Western Front as a way to restore their waning confidence in the demons' fighting strength against the Kingdom of Graycastle and to order them to initiate an evacuation of their people to the Deity of Gods to use them as manpower while at the same time preventing Graycastle from employing them.Chapters 1376 & 1377 Hackzord's maneuver was mostly successful, as the present nobles were amazed at the sight of the Deity of Gods, regaining their confidence in the demonsChapter 1377 and later evacuating their people from Everwinter to be relocated on the Deity of Gods as ordered by Hackzord. The forcefully carried out large scale evacuation also attracted the attention of Graycastle's Intelligence Agency and the General Staff, although they were unable to pinpoint the reason until they first discovered the Deity of Gods.Chapters 1382 & 1383 Western Front TBA References Category:Demon civilization Category:Magic